Summer Breezes
by spikesbabygirls
Summary: Buffy.....An all boy camp.......Spike.......An all boy camp......Summer.....A lake.....A dark cabin.....Romance is in the air with an interesting twist to it..


A/N: Okay....thinking of an idea....don't know if it will really expand, but what the heck...why not give it a try?  
  
** FINDING YOU**  
  
You know how when you meet a guy and think he's hot, like after one date you think he's the one. The one who will be there with you for the rest of your life. Then you break up and you think how could I be so stupid? I mean its absurd to think of a guy as a future husband just because hes hot and kind. Geeze, well, my scenario didn't go that way.  
  
I met HIM on a trip up to Cold Creek Mountain. Mom decided it was time for a family vacation. I guess she was just trying to make up for all the time she had been gone from home touring galleries around the world for her work . Well, you can't expect a Mom to be home so much when they're single. Anyways, we took a trip up to the mountains, Dawn, Mom, and I. It was different. Not so much in a bad way, just weird . Its kind of hard to adjust from warm, clean house to dirty,freezing campgrounds. Mom insisted we do it the good ol' fashion way, sleeping in tents. It would have been so much easier in a cabin, but you know...whatever.   
  
Anyways, the trip had started with us trying to get the tent set up. Boy...I think Mom was high when she got the idea for sleeping in tents.  
  
"Mom, are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Buffy, I'm positive. Now if you would just hand me that hammer."   
  
"Fine, but when we're blown away at night in our tents, don't say I didn't tell you so."  
  
"Buffy! Hammer! Now!" God, don't have a cow!  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"Where's Dawn?" Who cares? Its quieter when she's gone.  
  
"I dunno. She's probably looking at the guys down by the lake. There's supposed to be cabins there or something for a summer all boys camp."  
  
"How do you know that?" Geeze, Mom! Stop asking so many questions! Grrrr!  
  
" Saw their bus drive by us, so I'm guessing its some sort of camp and there's all guys so its got to be an all boy camp."  
  
"Ah-ha! See, I told you I could do this!"  
  
"Great mom!" Major sarcasm.   
  
" Now go get your sister and tell her to come help make a late lunch with me."  
  
" Ok."  
  
So I headed down to the lake area and of course, found her eyes popping out of her head, focusing on the guys in the water. She's fifteen for God's sake. Doesn't she realize Mom would never let her date one of those guys.   
  
Well, she may not be able to , but I am. Hehehe.....this could be real fun...and very interesting.  
  
"Dawn......DAWN.....DAWN!!!!"  
  
"Huh? What? Go away Buffy!"  
  
"Shut up twirp! I'm only down here to tell you Mom wants you to help her with lunch."  
  
"Why don't you help her?!"  
  
"Because I helped her with the tent."   
  
What?! Okay, so maybe I didn't quite ACTIVELY help her, but I let her know about the effects of putting up tents by yourself. That counts....it does...I'm serious!  
  
"Ugh! Fine! What are you going to do!?"  
  
"Hmm.....I don't know. Those guys sure do look like they need a girl in the gang. They look so lonely. Maybe I'll take a swim." Heehee! I'm so evil! I love it!!  
  
"Oh my god! That's no fair!" said Dawn whining.  
  
"Stop your whining! You're too young for those guys anyways."  
  
"No, I'm not! I'm fifteen! fifTEEN!!!!!"  
  
"Wow. Ain't that something? Well, I guess now you're old enough to go make lunch with Mom now. So shoo!"  
  
"I hate you!" said Dawn, stomping away.  
  
"The feeling's mutual!"   
  
Because of my careful planning, I already had my bikini underneath my clothes. And what a bikini it was! I had just bought it from BCBG. It was brown with a gold loop between my breasts and the bottom was brown with gold loops right on the side of my hips. My fresh tan accented my blonde hair and.....I'm bragging too much. I can't help it. I'm so fond of myself. Anyways, like I said, I stripped off my shorts and t-shirt and headed down the water.  
  
Well, I must say, as soon as my feet touched the water, I shivered and looked up only to find all the guys staring at me. I felt awkward recieving all the attention....Oh what the hell, I loved it! I felt so damn sexy in my bikini and all those guys staring at me with their jaws hanging open....God, I just wanted to do a little dance for each one of them.....Hehe....just kidding! Its just fun to get overboard sometimes. You know how it goes, being hot and all...wait you don't....just kidding, again! Sorry, sorry!   
  
Back to the trip. Okay, so I'm standing there and the next thing I know, theres about thirty guys surrounding me and asking what my name, my age, my breast size, my phone number was and all that crap. I looked around at all their faces. They all had one feature that stood out, some were eyes, others were mouths. I looked past the guys to see if Dawn had come back yet to whine some more, but to my surprise, I saw a bleached hair guy standing behind a tree smoking a cigarette.  
  
He looked hot from his back angle, but you never know, his face could be butt ugl- well then he turned around and my thoughts were swirved in another direction. There was the most hottest guy I had ever seen! I mean, what the hell was he doing at a boy camp and not at a runway show!? He had cheekbones that could cut through diamonds and eyes that could make the ocean seem like swamp water. His lips.....would I have loved to get my hands on him. His lips were light pink and looked a bit pouty giving the dark attired man an innocent look. It was amazing I could see so much from so far away, but everything about him, on him, just seemed to stand out. I carefully made my way out of the crowd and headed over to the bleached hair man. I don't know how I did it or why, I just felt I had to get to know who he was , at least his name.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey there, Goldilocks." Goldilocks....I'm his Goldilocks. ::sighs::  
  
"So, I was wondering why you were all alone out here."  
  
" Takin' a smoke."  
  
"I see that." Okay, so maybe he's not so inteligent, but he's still way hot.  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Spike. You?"  
  
"Spike? Is that really your name?"  
  
" Why, you don't think it suits me?"  
  
" Hell yeah! But I'm sure you didn't look like you do now when you were born."  
  
"Well, of course not. I was much less dressed. My real name is William."  
  
I blushed at that. Naked Spike....mmm.....I mean uh....hehe....um, Spike. Nice Spike. That kind of sounds like I'm talking to my dog.....oh well!  
  
"Well, I'm Buffy."  
  
He smirked and was about to say something before I stopped him.  
  
"Shut up. My real name is Elizabeth, but don't call me that because its too Englandy."  
  
" Englandy? Is that even a word? And what is that supposed to mean , luv?"  
  
Love? I'm his love??? Oh my god! Someone catch before I fall!!!  
  
" Sorry. No offense to British people, uh...including you, but most British people's names are kind of boring and too upper class."  
  
"Nah, no worries. Feel the same way going by the fact that I don't go by William."   
  
He smiled at me. I love his smile. Its so..so..so cute!  
  
"So are you going to tell me the real reason why you're here all alone behind this tree?"  
  
" Those poofsters are all nancy boys that don't know anything about having fun. Annnnnnnd.... I was hoping some hot girl would walk up to me."  
  
"Did that work out for you?"  
  
"It sure did. If I may say so, pet, the girl is very beautiful and quite amusing."  
  
" Hmm. I think you may be very right."  
  
He grinned at me and grabbed my hand. I looked shocked for a second and asked him what he was doing. He only raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and pulled me towards the lake.  
  
I think Mom was very right about this vacation. Very, very right.  
  
A/N: Please Review lots! Sorry about the whole no Beta'd thing. Don't have time for it these days. 


End file.
